


La Mia Stella

by PowderLilyLuna



Series: L’Universo è Pieno di Stelle, ma Nessuno di Loro Sei Tu [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Nebula, BAMF Tony Stark, Beautiful Stars, Civil War Team Iron Man, Italian Character, Multi, Not Avengers: Infinity War Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War Compliant, Not Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Compliant, Stars, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony is done with Steve, Tony is not your doormat, Tony-centric, it happened but without Nebula, not really team cap friendly, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowderLilyLuna/pseuds/PowderLilyLuna
Summary: /‘To forgive is to set a prisoner free and discover that the prisoner was you.’/ -Lewis B. SmedesThey never tell you that no matter how free you are, the scars from the chains still remain./‘Trust takes years to build, second to break, and forever to repair’/ -UnknownThey don’t tell you that no matter how much you fix, the damage will still be there./‘Beware the person who stabs you and then tells the world they’re the one who’s bleeding’/ -Jill BlakewayThey never tell you that no matter how careful you are, you will always end up with a hole in your heart./‘It’s amazing how the heart makes no noise when it cracks’/ -Robert CormierThey never tell you that no matter how silence it is, you will turn deaf from the noise.This is a story of love, of betrayal, of forgiveness, of truth, of hurt, and of breathtakingly, beautiful stars.But this is in no way a story with a happy ending.DISCONTINUED





	1. Prologue

_Cold._

_(He’s all alone now)_

_He doesn’t remember ever being this cold._

_...The Cold hurts. It hurts a lot._

_It hurts. It hurts. Ithurts. Ithurts. Ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtshurtshurtshurtshurtshurts._

_Make it stop._

_(He’s tired of hurting)_

_He wants the pain to stop. Please. Make it stop._

_There is a light. It shines on his face._

_He is suddenly aware of the metal hugging his body._

_Is that why he’s so cold?_

_No.. the Cold comes from inside him._

_(He’s felt it before)_

_The Cold makes him feel sad and.. angry? He feels guilt and shame too._

_He decides he doesn’t like the Cold. At all. It makes him feel bad and he doesn’t want to feel bad._

_Maybe the Light can make the Cold go away?_

_(The Light is bright, it reminds him of someone from the past. They always were very self-righteous)_

_As hearing his thoughts, the Light envelopes him and carries him upwards._

_The Cold doesn’t go away though. It follows him upwards into the huge vehicle in the sky._

_He hopes that the Cold will go away soon. He hates feeling like this._

_There are people in the Vehicle. They wear weird clothing. He thinks later that he will show them how to properly dress themselves._

_(He remembers paying for clothing for his ‘friends’ all the time)_

_There is another one though. She- ??? -has good clothing, he notices absently. She has no hair and.. blue skin?_

_They start talking, but he isn’t really listening. He’s staring at the blue girl, who somehow looks kinda cool instead of repulsive. Yeah, definitely cool. He wonders if anyone has ever told her that._

_He’ll undoubtedly tell her later._

_She talks to the other things- aliens? That would be cool -as if she has a higher position then them. She probably does considering she has had to repeat herself more than twice to these dull, ugly- not cool - creatures._

_...He kinda wants to be her friend._

_(He only had three before)_

_Maybe later. He gets the feeling in his gut- where the Cold is -that she won’t want to be friends with him._

_That makes him sad but it’s okay ‘cause it’s probably true._

_Blackness crawls at the edge of his vision and threatens to overtake him._

_He welcomes it._

_(Maybe this time, he’ll actually leave (and this time he won’t come back))_

_Maybe the Blackness will make the Cold go away?_

_He’ll just have to trust the Blackness._

_As the Blackness takes away more of his vision, the Cold starts to evaporate and he feels nothing._

_He likes the Blackness._

_Slowly, he starts the fall and he feels less and less of the Cold. The creatures aren’t really paying attention to him but the blue girl is watching him with intelligent eyes._

_He falls back into the Blackness and he loses all sight and feels nothing at all._

_He loves it._

_(He’s finally free)_


	2. The End of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Cap is starting to understand the weight of their actions.

 

It had started off as a peaceful afternoon.

Scott was lounging on the couch, Clint and Wanda were playing chess (Wanda was winning), Sam was in the kitchen with Steve making dinner. Everything was peaceful, all bad thoughts forgotten at the moment.

Until Natasha stormed in.

“Steve.” Her voice was deadly calm, but everyone could tell she was seconds from punching someone’s face in.

“Tasha..” Clint got up from his seat and went towards Natasha, stretching his arms out as if he was gonna hug her. 

In reward, Natasha promptly smacked him across the face. A ear-splitting crack echoed around the room.

“Idiot.” Natasha said. Her eyes followed everyone in the room. “You’re all idiots.”

She looked back at Steve. A bolt of fear shot through Steve as he saw her fists clench. He was so focused on the fact that Natasha was a deadly assassin who could probably kill him more than fifty ways with only her pinky, he failed to notice her coming closer to him. Her question was thing that caused him to stumble, though.

“What happened in Siberia?”

Steve was shocked that Natasha had come out of hiding from wherever she was, to got Wakanda, slap her best friend across the face, call them idiots, and then ask a question. It was so ridiculous; Steve almost started laughing.

When Steve didn’t immediately answer, Scott tried to help him. “Stark-“

“I wasn’t asking you.” Natasha cut him off, her eyes never leaving Steve.

Steve gulped. “Stark came to Siberia and we agreed to a truce. But it was a trap. Zemo killed all the Winter Soldiers. He wanted to tear the Avengers apart from the inside. He did something to Stark and he went crazy and he attacked Bucky. I had to protect him; he’s my friend.”

Sam glanced at Steve. “You didn’t say all that when we asked you..”

“And he’s still not telling the whole truth.” Natasha grabbed Steve’s shirt. “Steve, I’m going to ask you one more time. What. Happened. In. Siberia?” Her voice, chillingly calm, rose at each sentence.

Steve, stubborn as he was, didn’t budge. “Nat, I just told you!” His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as if he couldn’t possibly comprehend this situation.

Natasha sighed and let him go. “I trusted you, Steve. I betrayed someone I almost thought to be a friend, for you.” Her eyes hardened. “Then you go and screw everything up. All for Bucky.” She almost snarled the last sentence. “Then I gave you another chance to tell the truth. Instead you stretch the truth out and make it seem like Stark is the bad guy here.”

“He basically is..” Clint muttered.

Natasha’s sharp eyes flew to Clint. For awhile, she said nothing, adding to the fear in the room.

Clint finally broke and spoke up. “Nat-“

“Don’t.”

“What?”

“Don’t call me that.” She added, “Only my friends get to call me that.”

It took awhile, but once everyone understood the weight of her saying, they were absolutely crushed. They obviously had made a mistake if Natasha was unable to forgive them.

“Since Steve is to selfish to tell you the actual truth.” She looked pointedly at the person mentioned. “I’ll just show you. FRIDAY.”

“Of course, Agent Romanoff.”

Everyone jumped at the familiar Irish PA. They hadn’t heard her in a long time. How did she even get in Wakanda?

“You’ve already alerted the king, haven’t you?”

“Yes.” She added as an afterthought, “Agent Romanoff.”

Natasha smiled and waited for T’Challa. As soon as the king was in the room, FRIDAY played a video.

A video of Siberia.

They watched as Stark and Steve agreed to not fight. They watched as they found the Winter Soldiers dead. They watched as Zemo locked himself inside the bunker and played a video.

A video of the Winter Soldier killing Howard and Maria Stark.

They watched as Maria called out to Howard as the Winter Soldier punched his face in, leaving him dead as he picked him up and put him back in the car. They watched as the Winter Soldier walked around the car and choked Maria to death.

They watched as Becky’s face twisted in guilt and Steve glanced at Stark, trying to make out what he would do. Stark’s face switched from emotions, from sadness to guilt to anger, before finally settling on rage. 

They watched as Stark asked Steve if he knew, Steve replying he didn’t know it was him before finally giving in. They watched as Stark attacked them. They watched as Stark told Steve he didn’t care that he was controlled by Hydra. He killed his mother. They watched as Bucky ran and Stark chased after him, even with a broken boot repulsor. They watched as Stark shot a missile at Bucky without a targeting system (they were vaguely impressed with how close he got to hitting Bucky without his normal accuracy).

They watched as Stark and Steve fell. They watched as Bucky tried to tear out the Arc Reactor. They watched as Stark’s automatic reaction was to shoot Bucky’s arm clean off. They watched as Bucky fainted from the pain. They watched as Steve told Stark that Bucky was his friend and Stark replying with ‘so was I’. They watched as Stark told Steve to stand down and Steve telling him he could do this all day. They watched as Steve beat Stark down with animalistic, un-Steve moves. They watched as Stark covered his hands over his face. They watched as Steve jammed his shield into the Arc Reactor. They watched as Steve got up and left so he could help Bucky. They watched as Stark told Steve he didn’t deserve that shield.

They watched as Steve dropped the shield.

They watched as Clint tried to strangle Steve.

“You made me leave my family! For this!” Wanda tried to hold him back. “I’ll probably never get to see them again because of you!” Steve looked down.

“No.”

Everyone looked to Natasha.

“This is Steve’s fault, but he did not take you away from your family. You had a choice. You chose wrong.” Natasha deadpanned.

Before anyone could reply, T’Challa spoke up. “Mr. Rogers, when I asked you if Dr. Stark attacked you unprovoked, you told me he did. Now I see that this was a lie. You have three days to pack up your stuff and leave. Do not worry though, Mr. Barnes may stay.”

“Are you serious?!” Wanda screeched. “You’re going to kick us out just because of a backstabbing spy and an edited video?!”

T’Challa, ever the calm, did not waver. “My invite never extended to all of you. Only to Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes. I regret ever allowing Me. Rogers to stay now.”

“If you want you guys can come with me.” Natasha said before anyone can argue.

Steve finally looked up. “Really?”

Something flickered in Natasha’s eyes. She faked a smile. “Really.”

T’Challa nodded. “With this matter settled, you are all able to leave.” T’Challa turned and walked away.

“I’ll be waiting in the Quinjet.” Natasha said.

Everyone was silent as Natasha walked out the room. They were all thinking of what had just been revealed to them.

“I was willing to follow you anywhere.” Sam broke the silence. “You’re Captain America, Steve Rogers, my friend. What you said was right, was right. You’d never do anything to endanger you frie-family. You would protect the world from any danger. You’d never let anyone get hurt. It was the great Captain America facade.

“And I fell for it. Hard. I didn’t realize what I was getting myself into and now I’m stuck in this mess. I can’t get, I can’t escape, I have to face the consequences. We all do. And I’m willing to face them if it means I can make up for my actions and I can get a second chance. I would do anything to go back home.” Sam ended his speech and walked out the door.

Scott was nodding as he agreed wholeheartedly with this sentiment. Steve’s eyebrows were furrowed in confusion- again. Wanda’s fingers were sparking with red. Clint was looking down at the ground.

“We might as well go, it’s not like we have anywhere else to go.” Scott said as he walked out the door. After a little hesitance, Steve, Clint, and Wanda followed.

They had a lot to make up for.

§§§§

“Mr. Stark still hasn’t shown up for anything! People are starting to wonder if he is afraid to face the ‘sharks’ and is hiding out in one of his many homes!”

“Coward! Why can’t you be more like Captain-“

“FRIDAY, shut it off.” Pepper didn’t want to hear anymore of this crap.

The TV immediately shut off as if FRIDAY had been waiting for the chance.

“Why do you even bother watching that?” Rhodey rolled his way over to her. It still made her sad to see him in that wheelchair. She knew if Tony were here, he would’ve done everything he could to get Rhodey walking again.

“It’s important to know what the media thinks, even if it’s not true and we don’t like it.” Pepper replied calmly. She felt anything but calm. She was dying to go to Wakanda herself and choke Rogers to death. She knew Rhodey felt the same. 

Just then, Vision flew through the wall. “Miss Potts, Mr. Rhodes.” He nodded to both of them.

“Miss a Romanoff has just taken a Quinjet out of Wakanda. She has 5 passengers, and I believe they are who you are looking for.” Vision said.

“Thank you, Vision.” Pepper said politely. Vision flew out the room.She couldn’t wait to get her hands on those lying scoundrels.

“What are you gonna do?” Rhodey asked. He was eyeing her warily, as if she was going to do something she might regret. He was probably right.

“I’m going to make sure those idiots get what they deserve.” Pepper said honestly.

Rhodey smiled. “That’s my girl.”

§§§§

Nebula watched as the Chitauri placed the strange blue device in the man’s chest.

They had just told her that his spine had broken a he was unable to move his arms. 

He was lucky. It could’ve been much worse.

The man twitched and he stretched and slowly fluttered his eyes open. A lovely shade of chocolate brown, she noticed absently.

“Shut up, fools!” She snapped at the Chitauri. “He’s awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Everyone’s probably OOC! Oh well, I tried. Constructive criticism is welcome!


	3. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogue Avengers meet Pepper Potts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was supposed to be up yesterday, but I sorta kinda forgot. Sorry!

Clint sat down in the Quinjet.

He was finally going home.

First things first, he needed to see his children.

“Hey, Nat! Do you think we can stop at the farm?” He asked.

Natasha only glanced at him before looking away. Clint was dully reminded that they were no longer friends. To think that all those years of friendship, ruined, all because of Stark.

There was no time to dwell on the past though. He needed to see Laura, immediately. He didn’t have time to do whatever they were doing right now.

Where even were they going?

He didn’t recognize any of these landmarks.

Natasha suddenly spoke up, “I made a mistake. I got another chance and this time, I’m not going to take it for granted.” Before anyone could respond she pressed a button and suddenly everyone’s hands were cuffed.

Steve sighed. “Natasha, you don’t have to do this.”

Natasha nodded without looking at him. “I don’t, but I will.” She said it firmly, as if that was the end of the conversation. 

Team Cap was nothing, if stubborn, though.

“She is incapable of not betraying someone.” Wanda huffed. “Now she has neither family nor friends.”

Natasha glanced at her. “You’re right. I don’t.” She stared at walls of the Quinjet. And I deserve no less.”

No one could say anything because at that moment the Quinjet landed and the back door opened.

Natasha walked out without bothering to make sure they were secure or following her.

Sam and Scott didn’t even bother questioning what was going to happen to them. They stepped off the Quinjet and followed Natasha out.

After hesitation and confused, frustrated glances, the rest of them went too.

They went in and they were greeted by Vision behind the kitchen counter making something. The instruction manual was open and Vision was studying it closely before putting ingredients into the pot. Natasha stepped out the room, but none of the Rogues followed her this time.

“Vision...” Wanda breathed.

Vision nodded curtly. “Miss Maximoff.” He went back to cooking.

Clint was not going to take that. “Hey, Viz? I know you’re new to this, but you’re supposed, like, hug a person when you haven’t seen the in along time.”

“Yes, Mr. Barton, I am aware.”

“Then what are you doing over there?” Vision was acting very strange. It was probably all that time spent with Stark.

“I was told that I was only supposed to do that to people who are my family, friends, or someone I particularly like.” Vision deadpanned.

Crocodile Tears started to well up in Wanda’s eyes. Steve unconsciously moved closer to her, as if he could shield her from everything Vision was saying.

Sam held out his hands in something that resembled something harmless (best he could do with his hands cuffed). “Hey, dude, there’s no need for that.. I don’t know what happened between you, but we’ve come here to make it right.. so if we could all just chill..”

Vision nodded again. “Of course, Mr Wilson.” He put all his focus back into what he was making.

They’ll stood in awkward silence. Vision seemed to have forgotten about them or was just ignoring them.

Finally, after another beat of silence, Steve decided to say something. Sam, seeing this, tried to stop him. “Steve, just leave it.. please.”

Steve shrugged him off. Vision was being a bully and it was his job to stand up to bullies.

“Vision, you have no reason to act like this. Wanda has done nothing to you.” 

Vision looked up from his pot. “No, nothing to me.” If Steve noticed the emphasis on ‘me’, he didn’t say anything. “And I do not think that particularly true.”

“What has Wanda done to you? If Stark told you something, you shouldn’t listen to him. He’d say anything to get people on his side.”

“Mr. Rogers-“

“Captain.”

“Excuse me?”

“You will address me as Captain Steve Rogers. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Vision stared at him with a faint hint of disbelief. He finally spoke. “Captain Steve Rogers. You say Wanda has done nothing to me. But I am afraid you are mistaken. Miss Maximoff pushed me through more than 16 floors, I was unable to count them, I’m sorry, I was to busy feeling hurt. Mr. Barton was there, he can tell you. Miss Maximoff also dumped about 5-10 cars on Mr. Stark. Later, I accidentally shot Mr. Rhodes. I do not blame Miss Maximoff, but because of her actions, I was distracted. Miss Maximoff intentionally hurt me, Mr. Stark, and Mr. Rhodes. So I think my ‘attitude’ can be forgiven.”

Clint rolled his eyes, and Steve stood tall as if Vision hadn’t even spoken. Wanda looked like she was 10 seconds from throwing a full-on tantrum.

“That’s enough Viz.”

Rhodey rolled in on his wheelchair with Pepper and Natasha in tow.

“I was merely telling them what they should know.” 

“Yeah, you can do that later, now’s not the time.”

“I think it’s about time you took these cuffs off of us.” Clint muttered.

Pepper looked sharply at them. “I think it is about time you all pay for your actions.”

Clint scoffed. “We haven’t done anything wrong. Just because you don’t like it, doesn’t mean you can act like we murdered someone.”

Pepper’s eyes light up as if she has found the answer to all her questions. “Oh, but you did.” At the questioning glances, she continued. “The people in the tunnel, that you blew up? Half of them dead. The other half were severely injured. And all for the Winter Soldier, who has supposedly killed millions. Yeah, the media will love that.” Pepper’s voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“We don’t care what the media thinks!” Steve shouted.

“Yes, I can see that.” Pepper said dryly.

“What are you going to do? Arrest us?” Wanda sneered.

“Thought it was pretty obvious, you know, with the cuffs?” Rhodey arched an eyebrow. Surely they couldn’t be that dumb.

“You can’t arrest us!” Clint yelled.

“Why not?” Natasha asked, sounding genuinely curious.

Clint scowled and Scott cut in before the argument could escalate. “Please, I promised my daughter I’d clean up my act.” Scott all but pleaded.

“You should’ve thought of her before you broke the law.” Pepper stated, unsympathetically.

Scott looked down, aware that there was a chance he’d never see Cassie again.

“Ok, this has been fun, but when can I go see my family?” Clint asked.

Only silence followed his question. Half the people in the room were silent due to disbelief, the other half silent because of doubt.

“Well?” Clint persisted, when no one answered.

“You really think that you’ll be able to see your family again?” Rhodey‘s eyes were open wide. He couldn’t believe that this man was certain that he could just leave to see his family that he abandoned after he willingly broke the law several times, and went to jail.

“You can’t keep me here! I’m going to see my children whether you like it or not?” Clint shrieked. Had they been in any other situation, Rhodey would’ve laughed at how much he sounded like a hawk in that moment.

“Who says they want to see you?”

Everyone turned their heads toward the door where Rhodey, Natasha, and Pepper had come out of. Wanda gasped, and Steve covered his mouth, and Clint’s eyes widened. Rhodey, Pepper, and Vision didn’t see that shocked but they were obviously a little surprised.

Because standing in the doorway was Laura Barton.

§§§§

“Why can’t I feel my arms?” Stark asked.

That hadn’t been what Nebula was expecting. She had expected him to ask where he was or why he was here or something along those lines. She hadn’t thought he would ask about his arms until later.

“When we found you, your cervical and thoracic parts of your spine were severely damaged.”

Stark nodded as if he understood everything she had just said, but Nebula caught the flash of fear in his eyes.

She continued, “Damage to the cervical part of your spine caused arm paralysis. There is a possibility that you could regain movements in your upper arm and elbow, but you probably won’t ever use your hands again.”

Stark looked down at his hands. His face fell and he looked as if he was about to cry.

Nebula went on, “Damage to the thoracic part of spine caused breathing problems. You probably noticed that breathing was harder; the Chitauri are getting a breathing tube for you right now.”

Stark wasn’t looking at Nebula anymore. He was stubbornly staring at the walls. Nebula almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

“We noticed that you are missing parts of your ribs as well. And instead of your body struggling to find a breath, it immediately adjusted to how much air you were able to get. We also noticed a fair amount of space in your chest. While this is fascinating, you will need something to take up that space. We have a device that will simultaneously take up the space and give you oxygen at the same time. You will need have a surgery for the device. The surgery is in 4 days. Until then, you will have a breathing tube to help you.”

Stark muttered something under his breath. Nebula only made out a couple words. “No....again...Arc Reactor...not..”

Nebula didn’t know what an Arc Reactor was, but she guessed that it wasn’t good considering Stark’s reaction. Stark looked like he was seconds from having a panic attack, so Nebula decided it was time to leave.

Before she left, she got the sudden urge to hug Stark.

Nebula shook off the feeling and fled the room.

What was that?

She’d never felt anything like that. Thanos would be angry. Maybe she wouldn’t tell him. The last time she felt something like this was when she was with Gamora.

Nebula hoped she could get rid of these feelings before something happened again.

She refused to be betrayed once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so first things first, Happy New Years!
> 
> I know it isn’t January 1st anymore, but it’s still a new year.
> 
> I wanted to post this yesterday, but I had to go everywhere. In the end we ended up at a restaurant and I wrote down half of the chapter with a (half of a) crayon and a napkin lol
> 
> I don’t really like this chapter, I feel like it’s very OOC and it didn’t come out like I wanted it to.
> 
> Also, I am not a doctor, so some of the stuff in the last section is wrong. Feel free to correct me if it is!


	4. Sharpshooter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me

Laura always thought the hardest thing in her life would be raising her children with an ex-spy/assassin/Avenger as a husband.

Laura now thought that the hardest thing in her life was protecting her children from her ex-spy/assassin/Avenger husband’s problems.

Laura Barton, to say the least, was pissed.

Finding out that her husband broke his promise of retirement to go back to superheroing didn’t put her in the best of moods.

But finding out he had been arrested for breaking the law and then been put in jail?

She was tempted to go the Raft herself and give Clint a good chewing out.

But she pushed down her anger in favor of her children. They needed her when Clint wasn’t here. She had to be there for them.

So when there was a sudden knock on the door, she immediately went and got the gun out the nightstand next to their her bed (“I don’t ever want to imagine you in a place where you’re defenseless and I can’t help you. Please, Laura, take it. Just in case.”).

She cocked the gun and slipped it into her hand. She tentatively picked it up and fingered the trigger. It was only a handgun, but it would do the trick.

She told her children to be quiet and she crept downstairs. She hesitated before pulling the door open. In a quick move that would’ve had Natasha impressed she pushed the gun up the stranger’s forehead and layed her finger on the trigger.

The stranger, to his credit, did not flinch. He instead, looked incredibly bored and tired.

“Mrs. Barton. If you would please come with me,” the stranger spoke.

Laura didn’t move her gun. “You’re insane if you think my children and I are coming with you to God knows where, to do only God knows what,” Laura hissed.

The stranger sighed, as if fully expecting this. “I thought you might say that. Let’s start over. My name is Happy Hogan. I am Tony Stark’s bodyguard and driver-“

Laura cuts him off. “Why would Iron Man need a bodyguard or a driver?” She snarls.

Happy shuts and opens his mouth for a few moments before deciding to ignore the question. “As I said, I’m Happy Hogan, and I work for Tony Stark. I was sent to come get you and your children away from danger.”

“By Tony Stark?”

“By Pepper Potts.”

Laura paused at that. She had seen Potts on the news and was fairly impressed with how she handled anything thrown at her. She kind of looked to Potts as a role model, actually.

“What type of danger?” She decided to ask instead of dwelling on Potts coming to protect her children.

“I bet you’ve heard Clint Barton has been imprisoned.” Laura nodded. “Ross is looking for you. He wants to set your house on fire and kill your children. He wants to put you in a jail cell right next to your husband. He will send men and they will come for you. And even though you’ll be prepared, they’ll still outnumber you.”

Laura felt trapped. If she stayed here, she and her children would most definitely get captured. But if she went with ‘Happy Hogan’ (What type of name was Happy?), she could could also be captured. This could be a trap waiting to happen.

She needed to make a decision now.

“I’ll go on three conditions. One, I get to see Potts immediately,” Happy nodded. “Two, you explain just what the hell is going on,” Happy hesitated but nodded again. “Three, my children get a safe place to stay and nobody sees them unless they ask the person too.”

Happy nods again. “Of course, Mrs. Barton.”

“Ms. Castillo.”

Happy pauses. “Excuse me?”

“Ms. Castillo. Or Laura please.”

“Of course. Now can we continue on, Ms. Castillo?”

Laura smiled. “Of course.”

§§§§

“Ms. Potts.”

“Just Pepper is fine.” Pepper smiled. She always had a soft spot for Barton’s wife. She had never met said woman until now, but she’d heard things about her from Tony. She seemed to be a very respectful woman. Tony thought they would get along; Pepper agreed.

Pepper quickly sobered up at the mention of Tony. “You’re probably wondering why you’re hear.”

Laura shook her head. “Wait, whatever it is, the children deserve to hear it too.” Pepper nodded at Rhodey to bring them.

When the children were in the room, Pepper explained what happened during the ‘Civil War’. Pepper didn’t leave out Barnes and Rogers beating Tony to a pulp, nor did she fail to mention her husband leaving her in favor of Mr. Rogers. Pepper knew Laura was a strong woman; she was capable of hearing the full truth.

When Pepper was finished Laura looked torn between crying her heart out and punching someone’s face in. Cooper simply left the room. Lila looked tearful but she was stubborn. Nathaniel was oblivious to the situation.

“What happened to Mr. Stark, then?” Lila asked quietly.

Nobody had an answer for her.

§§§§

“Who says they want to see you?” Laura asked.

Everyone turned their heads to Laura. Laura was unfazed by all the attention and was only looking at Clint.

“Laura!” Clint exclaimed. He started to run to her but Laura stopped him. She made the motion for him to follow her. Clint did, although more hesitantly this time.

Eventually they made it to a private room that Laura had been sleeping in (Pepper insisted it was her room, but their was no way she could take all this generosity) and they got sat on the bed.

They sat in silence for a while, neither of them speaking. Clint was never one to sit and do nothing so spoke up.

“Laura-“

“Do you even realize how you made me feel?” Laura interrupted; she spoke quietly said not wanting to disturb the quiet of the room. “Do you realize how you made the kids feel? Lila doesn’t understand why her father would leave her to fight in war he had no business in. Cooper doesn’t even want to see you. You leaving affected us all, you know. The least you could’ve done was tell me where you went. At least then I wouldn’t feel so… I don’t know… betrayed?”

“I’m sorry, Laura, I really am, but I didn’t want you hurt by telling you where I was going. You don’t know what could’ve happened if I had told you.”

But Laura was already shaking her head. “We were going to be hurt anyway, Clint. We would’ve been hurt, had Pepper not brought here earlier. I just want you to understand that you made a mistake and that you learned from it.”

“Laura, you don’t understand. If I hadn’t of gone with Steve, we don’t know what Stark could’ve done. He locked his own team up, Laura! Imagine what would’ve happened if I hadn’t gone!”

Laura just sighed. “What makes you think Tony didn’t want to take you in peacefully?”

“No, Laura, you don’t understand-“

“Why do you keep saying that?” Laura snapped. “I understand perfectly what this situation is about. I probably understand it more than you, seeing as I didn’t get locked up!”

Clint glared at Laura and stood up. “I did what I had to do.”

“Do you even regret your actions? I’m sure FRIDAY showed you the footage of Siberia, don’t you feel like you made the wrong choice?”

Clint sat back down. “Of course I do. But I made a decision and now I have to stick with it. I got myself into this mess and now I have to get myself out.”

Laura’s eyes softened a bit. “I can help you, you know.”

“No, Laura, I have to do this myself. I’m sorry.”

Laura sighed again. She opened a drawer next to the bed and pulled out some papers and a pen. “I need you to sign this.”

“I’m not signing the Accords!” Clint shouted, pushing away the papers.

Laura’s eyes flashed with anger. “These aren’t the Accords, idiot!”

Clint tentatively picked them up. “Then what are they, then?” Clint asked, confused.

“Just read it.”

Clint flipped through the pages. He suddenly looked up with wide eyes. “Laura, this is-“

“I think it would be best for us.” But Clint was already shaking his head.

“No, Laura, there’s no way I’m leaving you.” Clint said stubbornly.

“Clint-“

“No.”

“Stop being selfish!” Laura snapped. “I’m doing this for the children and for me! I’m not just doing this to punish you!”

“I’m sorry, okay!” Clint huffed. “I made a mistake, and now I have to pay for it! But please, this is to much to bear!” Clint’s eyes were pleading; he’d do anything to get his family back.

“Fine,” Laura relented. “We’re taking a break, though. I need it. The children probably won’t want to see you. I’ll take you to them when they’re ready.” Clint nodded, he’d do anything for Laura of it meant getting a second chance.

As Clint got up to leave, Laura stopped him. “Clint? Can you do me a favor?”

“Anything,” Clint promised.

“Find out what happens to Tony.”

Clint nodded, confused. It was an odd request but he could do it. “Why?”

“I think you’d understand better if you asked.” And with that Laura left out the room leaving Clint puzzled and frustrated.

§§§§

Clint walked in to a woman slapping Scott in the face.

Everyone seemed to be frozen with shock, Clint included.

“Do you even realize what you’ve done?” The woman asked. That was similar to what Laura said, Clint realized with a jolt.

Scott gave a small nod, then shrugged his shoulders. The woman looked as if she was going to say something, but Pepper gave a small cough and she sighed.

“We’ll talk about this later,” she said before walking out of the room. Natasha follows her.

For a moment there is a beat of silence. Then Scott speaks up. What he says surprises everyone.

“May I see the Accords?”

Everyone stills for a second. Then Pepper smiles and hands him a pile of papers. “Take as long as you need.”

Sam glanced at Scott before looking back at Pepper. “I want to see the Accords too,” he said. He added as an afterthought, “I didn’t read all of it last time.”

Pepper nodded. Clint hesitated before speaking.

“What happened to Stark?”

Rhodey stiffened and Pepper’s smile disappeared. “What’s it to you, Barton?” Rhodey snarled.

Clint flinched at the open hostility in Rhodey’s eyes. He didn’t know how a man in a wheelchair could be so threatening.

Pepper placed her hand on Rhodey’s shoulder and had a silent conversation with him with their eyes. Finally, Rhodey sighed and gave in.

Pepper breathed in and out. Collecting her breath, she said calmly, “Tony is missing.”

For a minute, there was only silence. Then finally someone broke it.

“You’re lying,” Wanda hissed.

“Why would she be lying about that?” Rhodey yelled, incredulous.

Before Wanda could retort, Steve asked his own question. “Where was his last known place?”

“Siberia,” Rhodey deadpanned. Steve looked down at his feet, ashamed.

“Is this true?” Sam asked, looking to Vision.

“I am afraid Ms. Potts is right,” Vision responded. “By the time FRIDAY was able to contact me, it was too late. Mr. Stark had vanished.”

“Wait, what do you mean by vanished?” Scott asked.

“There were no footprints or blood trails anywhere near the bunker. Mr. Stark seemed to have just disappeared. It is unknown whether Mr. Stark walked off of someone took him. Although, the shield was still at the site.”

“I’m so sorry...” Steve whispered.

“Shut up! You weren’t apologizing when you left Tony in Siberia!” Rhodey yelled.

“Hey, no. This wasn’t his fault,” Clint said calmly.

Rhodey sneered. “Oh, I’m sorry, it was Barnes fault too.”

Steve immediately shot his head up. “He wasn’t in control! HYDRA brainwashed him!”

“Rogers-“

“Stark got what he deserved,” Wanda said coldly.

“Oh hell no! You don’t get to pin everything on Tony again! That is not how it works!”

“Stark had it coming.”

“Oh my God. Just shut up.”

“I’m sorry Colonel.”

“It’s not Colonel anymore thanks to you, Rogers.”

“Stop! It’s not all Steve’s fault!”

“Are you guys seriously being petty because Stark disappeared?”

“Maximoff-“

“Enough!” Vision bellowed.

Everyone turned to look at him.

“Mr. Stark is gone because of all of us. We all had a part in his disappearance. We can only pin it on one person. Am I correct?”

Nobody agreed with him, but no one disagreed with him either.

§§§§

Nebula does not understand Stark.

He goes from moody to joking in the span of 15 seconds.

Nebula walked into Stark’s cell room.

Stark was staring a wrench on the counter longingly. ~~Nebula wished Gamora would look at her like that.~~

“How much will the surgeries hurt? From 1 to 10.” Stark said, startling Nebula out of her thought.

Nebula remembered her own surgeries. She remembers screaming in pain. She mentally cringes for showing weakness so openly. She tells Stark the truth. “12.”

Stark nodded and looked back at the wrench. ~~Nebula wished the conversation would continue.~~

Later, Nebula found Stark sitting on the ground right in frontier the big window of the ship. Nebula wasn’t sure how he got out of his room, but he didn’t seem to be doing anything bad, so Nebula want going to take him back just yet. ~~Maybe it would be worth getting in trouble for.~~ Nebula sat down next to him.

They observed the stars in silence.

“I used to like space, you know,” Stark’s voice broke the quiet of the ship. “Thought it was cool. Most people think it’s only black, but it’s so many other colors,” He paused. “But now, it just scares me.”

Nebula waited for Stark to continue, but he did not.

Soon, Stark started to get up from on the ground. Although, it was hard, considering he couldn’t use his arms. Nebula reached out to help him, but he flinched away. Nebula mentally reprimanded herself; she needed to understand boundaries.

She looked back at Stark. He was frowning at her with a sad look in his eye. What was their to be sad about? ~~Was she really that sad?~~

As Stark walked back to his room, he turned around and smirked at her. “I enjoyed this. Maybe we should this again some time.” Stark winked at her.

Nebula did not understand Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first, I’m sorry for taking so long with this chapter, February is probably my busiest month.  
> Second, I saw Black Panther on Saturday and it was awesome! Probably the best Marvel movie in my opinion.  
> Third, I finished my project for my class so I should be able to update regularly now. No promises tho.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

  
Steve couldn’t comprehend it.

There was no way Tony could be gone.

It just didn’t make since.

From what Vision has said, Tony had basically disappeared.

There weren’t footprints. No armor pieces left behind. The shield wasn’t found either (he had asked Vision). Not even a drop of blood.

All Steve could think of was that it was his fault.

His fault that Tony had attacked them.

His fault that they had left Tony behind.

His fault that Tony was gone.

That was one of the main things he couldn’t understand.

_Tony was gone._

And they’d probably never see him again.

_And it was his fault._

Iron Man would never get to save lives again.

Captain America would never be looked at the same again.

And all for what?

For Bucky?

According to Colonel Rhodes, they could’ve dealt with and fixed Bucky if he had just signed the Accords.

The Accords hadn’t been perfect, but apparently Tony had been working on subtly modifying the Accords to work in everyone’s benefit.

Tony would have made everything better.

_And he hadn’t listened._

What was wrong with him?

He was glad Bucky was safe for now, but at what cost?

He had basically lost everything (other than Bucky, of course(thank God he was safe)).

His respect.

His mantle of authority.

His title of Captain America.

His pride.

The Avengers.

_Tony._

_He had lost Tony._

And he was one who had left him behind.

He was the one who had smashed his shield into the Arc Reactor.

Even when he knew how Tony felt about it.

He hadn’t cared at the moment.

He had only cared about Bucky.

He had seen Tony attack Bucky and he had lost all reason.

He hadn’t felt remorse at the time.

But now he felt something worse.

This was grief.

_Because Tony was never, ever coming back._

And it was his fault.

Steve buried his head into his hands.

_His fault_.

§§§§

T’Challa walked over to the teeny, tiny village in the forest.

“Shuri! How is our guest holding up?” He called.

Shuri looked up from where she was working. “Fine, considering how many visitors he gets a day,” She glares playfully at the children huddled around one of the tents. They scamper off.

“Soldier! You are able to come out now! Your tormentors have gone!”

Bucky Barnes walks out of his tent. He smirks. “Thought I’d never get rid of them.”

Shuri’s eyes light up in amusement. “Technically, you were not the one to get rid of the children.”

“Couldn’t even get out of my house. I was trapped.”

“Oh come on, they’re just kids. You probably loved it. I bet-“

T’Challa cut Shuri off. “As entertaining as this conversation is, I bear important news Mr. Barnes.”

Bucky looked up at his name.

“Mr. Rogers and his ‘team’ have been sent away from Wakanda.”

Bucky’s eyes widened. “What? Why?”

“It seems that when you and Mr. Rogers went to Siberia to get rid of the Winter Soldiers and defeat Zemo, you fought with Mr. Stark.”

Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed. “Steve didn’t tell you about that already?” Bucky asked, puzzled.

“He did not tell the whole truth.” T’Challa confirmed.

“One of the most cowardly things you can do in Wakanda.” Shuri muttered.

“What did he tell you?”

“He did not inform us that he smashed his shield into the Arc Reactor.” T’Challa answered his unspoken question.

“The... Arc Reactor?”

“Big blue thing in the middle of the Iron Man suit.” Shuri replied.

“Is that important?”

“It is important to Mr. Stark. The Arc Reactor used to be inside his chest. Taking it out could kill him in a matter of minutes.”

Bucky paled. “I didn’t know..”

“It is okay, Mr. Barnes. You were not aware. Although, Mr. Rogers knew.”

“Steve knew?” Bucky seemed to have gone completely white.

“Yes. This act would have been easily forgiven after time, but the fact that he lied, twice, mind you, to Mr. Stark and to me, makes his mistakes more life-altering. Especially, since Mr. Stark is missing.”

“What? Stark’s gone?”

“You sure ask a lot of questions,” Shuri said, trying to put light in the situation.

“Mr. Stark never returned from your fight and is about to be announced missing soon.”

Bucky sat down on the grass and buried his head in hands. “This is my fault,” he murmured.

Shuri frowned and T’Challa immediately shook his head. “We all had a part in this, it is not one man’s fault.”

“Not one woman’s fault, either!” Shuri piped up.

T’Challa bent down next to Bucky. “If it was your fault, I know a way we can help this situation.”

Bucky looked up at T’Challa, (only a little) misty-eyed. “How?”

“We’re going to America.”

§§§§

Stark was back at the window again.

He seemed amazed at something, his eyes filled with wonder.

“...Le stelle,” he murmured. “...sono belli.”

“Stark,” She said with a hint of a commanding tone in her voice. “We need you in the Medical Station. Come with me.” Her hand inched toward her gun, just in case Stark decided he didn’t want to cooperate.

Stark turned to look at her and suddenly the wonder was gone from his eyes. ( _she kind of wanted to take it back now, if only to get that amazement back in his eyes_ ). He nodded.

For the first time, Nebula realized that Stark did not have his breathing tube. She narrowed her eyes and mentally shot herself. How could she have not noticed this earlier. ( _was she to busy admiring him, that she hadn’t realized one of the most important things keeping him alive, was missing?_ ).

“After we stop at your room,” Nebula said sternly.

“You mean my cell,” Stark snorted. Nebula wondered if Stark was showing defiance but concluded that he was up to his regular strangeness again. She turned around and walked to Stark’s roo- cell.

Once Stark was connected to his breathing tube ( _how had he even gotten it off, he couldn’t use his hands_ ), they went down to the Medical Station.

There was a Medicine Chitauri working there, but Stark didn’t seem to concerned, or at least he didn’t show it.

The Chitauri told Nebula what they wanted to do to Stark, in its own language. It walked out to get the supplies.

“What did it say?” Stark asked, curious.

“I told you about the device that they wanted to put in your chest.” Stark nodded, although a little hesitant. “They think they’ve found a way for to regain movement in your arms.”

Stark’s eyes lit up with enthusiasm and he leaned forward in his seat. “What? Really? How?”

Nebula almost smiled. ( _he was kind of adorable like this_ ). “They want to cut off your arms and replace them with mechanical parts. That way you can move them, you won’t feel pain, and you’ll be able to do even more than you can when you had all mobility in your limbs. Although, that would require another surgery and the mechanical arms would be very painful the first few wee- months.” And suddenly, she needed his consent. She had planned not to ask and just act as they had done to her, but Stark was different.

Stark did not speak for a couple long minutes.

“Okay.”

The answer was so unexpected and so quiet that Nebula almost picked up her gun and shot something.

“Really?” She found herself asking. ( _what was wrong with her? questions were a sign of uncertainty and uncertainty a sign of weakness. she couldn’t show weakness_ ).

Stark seemed surprised by her question, but then he shrugged. “Why not?”

Nebula wanted to tell him all the reasons why not. Wanted to tell him not to become a monster like her. Wanted to tell him not to let Thanos use him like her. Wanted to tell him that it wasn’t worth it. Wanted to tell him that these strangers on this ship were not safe.

She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to confide in him what she had learned.

But she didn’t.

Because that would be a weakness.

“The Chitauri are going to scan and get your X-Ray to see how they can do the surgeries,” she said instead.

Stark nodded and turned away from her. ( _look at me, look at me, please_ ).

“Best of luck.” She said turning away to walk out the door.

“Hey! Wait!”

She turned back to look at him.

“When I get the mechanical arms, will I be like you?”

Nebula walked away.

 


	6. I Am So So So Sorry

Wow, it’s been almost a full year since my last chapter...

And I’d just like to apologize.

I tried to promise that I would update this story and I didn’t fulfill my promise.

When I first posted this story, I didn't think it would get attention and I didn’t think people would actually want me to continue writing it.

When I write La Mia Stella, I just wanted to do something; I was in a bad place where I felt stuck and this was kind of my outlet. I eventually rejuvenated my mind, but in it, I abandoned something I had previously devoted myself too.

I didn’t mean to let anyone down; it just took me a while to get my inspiration back. Writing for La Mia Stella always felt forced even on the first chapter, and even though I had ideas, they didn’t feel me with excitement like it usually does when I write a long fic.

I was forcing myself to continue writing and I hated it. So I stopped. I got every comment that wanted me to continue but as much as I wanted to continue this story, I couldn’t do it.

But as 2018 went by, I found myself improving my mental health, finding new friends and working on self-care. And now that I’m in the right mindset, I think I can continue writing this story with a new storyline and a new plot.

This story will be called Vast and it’ll eventually be posted as a sequel to this story. 

Again, I apologize and I hope you guys enjoy Vast!

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic! Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
